


Destiny's Turns 2: Twisted

by Starysky205



Series: Destiny's Turns [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Other, waytoomanyocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time turns, it rises, it falls; it changes people, feelings and places; everything's connected by it strings</p><p>((If you see this or any other of my works on E-Books DO NOT download them, I gave no permition for them to be shown))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas mystery

The whole city was covered in snow, Christmas adornments were everywhere and the spirit was in the air; Victory and Britany were making the last Christmas shops with May and Dawn

"What do you think I should get for my brother?" asked Victory

"Don't know" said Britany

"May, you have a brother… help her" said Dawn

Victory looked at May who was denying with the head

"Ok, I guess I can buy him a Christmas card" said Victory

"Speaking of that, which send you that Christmas card?" asked Britany

"I didn't opened yet" said Victory

The other two looked confused

"Well Victory received a Christmas card this morning" said Britany

"It has an Espeon and an Umbreon down the mistletoe" said Victory

"Do you have it here?" asked May

"Yeah" said Victory

She took the card of her pocket

"It is lovely" said Dawn

"Let's open it!" said Britany

May took the card an opened it

"It says 'Merry Christmas thunder from water' but… who is water?" asked May

Victory took the card and read it; Britany did the same over her shoulder

"It also says 'made by Z'" said Britany

"So who are these people?" asked Dawn

"Maryn and Zack" said Victory

"You mean your sister and that strange guy?" asked Britany

"What strange guy?" asked Dawn?

"He was in love with Victory" said May

"It was a weird guy" said Britany

"Indeed" agreed Victory

"But, it's strange that Maryn send you that" said May

"Yeah, is not very Maryn-like" said Britany

"What's wrong with your sister sending you a Christmas card?" asked Dawn

Victory took the card and put it in her pocket, after that she walked in a random direction all along

"You had to ask" said Britany upset

"I don't understand" said Dawn

"You'll see… Maryn and Victory are the Eevee tweens; they used to be good sisters, but when both Eevees evolved Maryn got away" said May

"And what with the nicknames?" asked Dawn

"Well thunder comes because Victory's Eevee evolved into Jolteon" said May

"And water is from Maryn's Eevee, which evolved into Vaporeon" said Britany

"So that's why they are named the 'Eevee tweens'?" asked Dawn

"Yeah, that's the reason" said Britany

Dawn still was looking to the direction that Victory took

"Ya' know… Victory isn't someone who would get sad or angry so there must be something wrong" said Britany

"You're right on that" said May

"This is so mysterious" said Dawn

"Well that's the kind of thing you get into when you meet Victory" said Britany

"You can say that again" said May

"Besides this 'Christmas mystery' is just beginning" said Britany

"Then, I guess it's time to some research" said Dawn

"Ok, let's find out what's happening" said May


	2. PARTY; the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon in any shape or form... unless my vaporeon keychain counts for anything

The place was decorated in the usual Christmas colors, and since it was a private party there were tables with numbers…

Victory gave the place a second look before she put Jolteon out

"I need you to keep this place in mind, ok?" asked Victory

The electric cat-like pokemon nodded as it began walking around; Victory left it is for a while before putting it again in the pokeball…

"It's time to go back home to dress up" said Victory

She went out the party's place to her house, although she probably wouldn't need it she tried to remember each step as she arrive the building where she live; she opened the door and get inside

"I thought you'll never arrive" said her brother

"Stop teasing Nick" said Victory

"What's up sis?" asked Nick

"Nothing… just get dressed" said Victory

She zoomed into her bedroom and put out Jolteon again

"Now listen, I need you to hide until you can't hear any voice here… then you'll have to get help in that place for before; can you do that?" asked Victory

"Jolteon jolt!" it said

"I knew I could count on you" said Victory smiling

Jolteon looked everywhere to finally hide in the perfect place

Soon enough someone knocked on the door, Victory opened to find a cat-like pokemon with wings looking straight in her eyes

"Use 'soul swift' Nashichan" said a male voice

Everything turned black and Victory fainted falling into the boy's arms

"I hate doing this to you, but Maryn convinced me" said the boy

He grabbed her and walked outside with Nashichan after his steps, once they got far from the room Jolteon got out of his hiding place and run to the party's place

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

While all that mess was going on Victory's place a really similar blond went to the party with May and Britany without them even noticing that she wasn't Victory. Maryn smiled, everything was going as planed…

"Hi there girls!" said Nick

"Hello bro'!" said Maryn

"Hi Nick!" said Britany

But for May, she didn't seem there

"Hey! What are you looking at?" asked Maryn

She looked in the same direction to find a boy with green hair and green eyes that was looking in their direction

"Earth calling May!" screamed Maryn

May stopped staring at the guy to see who had screamed; her face went red when she saw the blond one

"It's not what it seems" said May

"Yeah… you're gonna tell us that you weren't staring at 'grass hair' over there" said Maryn

She had meted Drew, May and Britany in the past so she knew the nicknames that Victory give each one… Drew's one was the most obvious, the it was 'ghost girl' for Britany who had lots of ghosts pokemons and 'Snow' because of her Glaceon

"It was pretty obvious he would come, but who'll have expected him to come on the party night?" asked Britany

"Do you know what I think Britany?" asked Maryn

"I sure do Victory" said Britany

Now she was sure that they didn't know anything, because who knew Victory better than Britany?

"What are you talking about?" asked May

"He mey be looking for someone, ya' know?" said Maryn

She actually hated that way of speaking that Victory used a lot but it was all part of the plan

"So-someone?" asked May

She was even redder than before, Maryn was enjoying this little… who would thought that being Victory was so funny?

"You're blushing May" said Britany

"That's not true!" said May

"Sure is" said Britany

"Speaking of the devil… see that's coming" said Victory

The other two turned to see Drew coming over

"Hi there" said Drew

"I thought you didn't like party's Drew" said Maryn

He didn't follow her; he was busy staring at May so Maryn had an excellent idea

"Well I'm going to take a drink, will ya' come with me Britany" said Maryn

"Of corse Victory" said Britany

The both of them went away leaving those two alone…

"Did you see that?" asked Maryn

"Yeah, it was so strange" said Britany

"I think it was really cute" said Maryn

"Whatever" said Britany?

She seemed to be looking for someone too

"And who are you looking for?" asked Maryn

"I'm looking for Dawn before Paul gets here" said Britany

"Why?" asked Maryn

"Because you two just forget about the rest of the world when you're together" said Britany

"w-what?" asked Maryn

"Don't make the fool with me, I know there's something between you two" said Britany

"Between who?" asked Dawn?

"Apparently Paul and me" said Maryn

"If that means that Paul is a very different person around you, then she is right" said Dawn

"Told ya'!" said Britany

"You mean it?" asked Maryn

"We sure do" said Britany


	3. Don't forget Paul Vicrory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find that this chapter might be misleading for the latter story... sorry about that~

"Hey speaking of the devil" said Dawn

He didn't answer, he was trying to figure everything out and Maryn noticed that…

"What's up Paul?" asked Britany

He kept staring at Maryn to finally give a sight

"Don't you see it?" asked Paul

"See what?" asked Dawn

"She's not Victory" said Paul

"What are you talking about?" asked Maryn

"You might fooled everyone else, but I can tell the difference" said Paul

"Why are you saying that?" asked Britany

"I thought you'll be the first to notice" said Paul

Britany sweat dropped

"Then what's the big difference?" asked Maryn

"The eyes color" said Paul

Britany looked surprised, Maryn did the same… did he know?

"Then tell us" said Dawn

She was a little upset about something that only she knew

"That's easy… Victory's eyes are apple green while this girl's eyes are lime green" said Paul

"If that so… she might be Victory's tween; Maryn!" said Britany

Maryn started clapping

"I never thought that someone would notice that" said Maryn

"But then… where's Victory?" asked Britany

"She is being controlled and the only way to free her is to make it while she's still unconscious" said Maryn

"How are we gonna know if she still is?" asked Dawn

"Like I'll tell you" said Maryn

Dawn sweat dropped, meanwhile Jolteon run to then bumping into Paul's leg and making him look at it

"Jolteon?" asked Paul

Everybody there looked at the fox-like pokemon that seemed tired from running

"I know! Jolteon can follow Victory's smell" said Britany

The other two felt (anime style)

"Can you take us to her?" asked Paul

Anybody could've told he was worried about Victory. The fox-like pokemon nodded and started smelling the floor an walking with Paul, Britany and Dawn following it

It stopped near a boat were they saw Victory lying unconscious on the floor; but when they tried getting any nearer appeared a cat-like pokemon

"Use tackle" said a male voice from the shadows

The pokemon went at full speed to Jolteon

"Doge it!" said Paul

Jolteon did as said and looked at Paul waiting for something, Paul made a half smile understanding

"Use thunder volt" said Paul

It did as he said giving the cat-like pokemon a direct hit

"Now use fury attack" said Paul

Jolteon jumped in the cat-like pokemon direction with its claws shining, in that moment the guy controlling the other pokemon went out of the shadows

"Doge it and use confusion on Jolteon" said the guy

That was when Britany realized who he was and which pokemon that was

"He's Zack, so… that must be Maryn's Nashichan" said Britany

Zack got distracted by the fact of she speaking about him and Paul got near Victory and get her out of the boat while the blond was waking up. Still she was surrounded by a grey smoke or something like that…

Zack saw this and went back to battle

"Time to finish this… use aerial as" said Zack

"Use thunder wave" said Paul

Nashichan felt from the sky knocked down before doing anything; the smoke disappeared and Victory woke up and stared at Paul confused while he took something of the floor; she was trying to remember who he was as he gave the thing a look smiling

"Here; you almost loose it again" said Paul

She looked at the thing, it was a green and yellow clock, then she remembers everything…

"Paul!" said Victory

She hugged him making him blush considerably

"Thank you very much" said Victory

He hugged her back and it came Victory's turn to blush

"Any time" said Paul


	4. Settled Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon, because my parents never bought me the games :(

The championships were over, yet Paul decided to stay a little longer and everybody know why… well almost everybody

Anyways, it was contest time but Dawn decided not to take part for some random reason that she didn't tell; still Victory, Britany and her were in backstage to wish May good luck

"Hello there!" said Britany

May seemed nervous and she was shaking

"Don't tell me you get nervous" said Drew

"You'll do great May" said Victory

"Thanks victory" said May

"We gotta leave now… good luck May" said Britany as she walked of

"Yeah, good luck May" said Victory

Drew sweat dropped

"Just got over it greenie" said Victory

May giggle when she heard Drew's new nickname, he got upset but like it more than 'grass hair'

The contest went like always and May won the ribbon so everybody was really happy for her

"Too bad for you huh?" asked Victory

"You can't win always" said Drew

"Yeah… you're right" said Victory

May was smiling at everyone while saying thanks thousands of times, Drew made a half smile seeing her

"I guess you already accept yours feeling towards 'snow', am I right?" said Victory

He nodded and she smiled

"Good thing, did you told her?" asked Victory

"Not yet" said Drew

"You might wait a little more, she is pretty confused right now" said Victory

"I know" said Drew

At the same time a much known blond girl walked inside with that weird guy by her side

"Well hello there" said Maryn

Everyone turned to face those two

"Don't attack, I'm here to challenge someone here" said Maryn

"To challenge someone here?" asked May

"Actually; the Neos city gym leader… Victory 'The thunder'!" said Maryn

Everybody except of Victory fall (anime style)

"I see this coming for long time" said Victory

"I guess that's why Jolteon was out of its pokeball" said Maryn

"Well you overdo it a lot" said Victory

"You know how much I like messing with things" said Maryn

"Yeah… It's kind of annoying sometimes" said Victory

Maryn laughed a little, when they were together it was easier to know who each one was…

"Then I'd like an answer Victory" said Maryn

"You'll have your battle once I finish my holydays" said Victory

"Why?" asked Zack

"It's not like you need to know but I'm planning a travel to visit an old friend of mine" said Victory

"Fine by me" said Maryn

"It's a deal then" said Victory

"Can I ask when you're traveling?" asked Maryn

"If you must know, it'll be next week" said Victory

"Then, I guess we're staying here a little more… Is it wrong Zack?" asked Maryn

"I don't really care" said Zack

They got in their separated ways, with a new 'Settled battle'


	5. Upside Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now decide wich secuel to read:  
> "Destiny's turns 3: SMILE"  
> or  
> "Healed by a Teaser"

"Girls you gotta see this!" screamed Dawn

"What's with you all of sudden?" asked Victory

"Yeah… Is not like if the world is ending" said Britany

Dawn just giggled a little

"So what's so important?" asked Victory

"I've meet the most incredible guy in earth!" said Dawn

"Slow down, will ya'?" asked Britany

"I have a witness to prove it" said Dawn

Then May come inside the room

"May… is this guy that Dawn found that incredible?" asked Britany

"I guess so" said May

"And that comes from someone that's in love with a guy that has green hair" said Victory

"Thought you must admit that Drew is sure something" said Britany

"I don't think so" said Dawn

"I'm impress of your silence… mey this mean you're admitting your feeling towards Drew?" asked Victory

"M-maybe" said May

The other three changed a surprised look, Victory smiled

"I knew it!" said Dawn

"We all did" said Britany

"Stop it girls, let May think in peace for a while" said Victory

She grabbed the other two out of the room

"You can stay as long as you want" said Victory

"Thanks" said May

The other three went to the place where Dawn seen that guy; there were four guys actually… One was blond with hazel eyes, other was red haired with dark green eyes, other was dark blue haired with brown eyes and the last one was brown haired with light blue eyes

"Witch one?" asked Britany

"The blond one" said Dawn

"Well… I'll give him an ok" said Victory

"I've told you!" said Dawn

Suddenly the red haired walked to them

"Hey; do you know…" said the guy

He stopped as hi saw Victory, he just stared at her

"Know what?" asked Victory

The other three got near to help their friend

"Where the gold tower is?" asked the brow haired

"Actually we were planning to go there too" said Britany

"Hey Victory, got something to said here" said Britany

She turned to see her; she pushed her near and speaks in a way no one will hear except of Victory and Dawn

"What are you thinking of?" asked Britany

"I'm giving Dawn a chance to talk with that guy there" said Victory

"Really? Oh thank you" said Dawn

"Besides, if we make May meet then will sure see 'greenie' getting jealous" said Victory

"Why for?" asked Britany

"Because… jealousies is the best way to make someone realize the felling's he or she has" said Victory

"Then it's a plan" said Dawn

Victory nodded and gave the guys a full smile (anime style)

"Wanna come with us?" asked Victory

The guys agreed

"Well then; I'm Victory and these are my friends Dawn and Britany" said Victory

"Nice to meet you; I'm Barry" said the blond one

"I'm Thomas and the shy red haired is Patrick" said the brown haired one

"And I'm Sam" said the blue haired

"Nice to meet you all" said Dawn

"Ok, so let's get going" said Victory

By the time they got to the mentioned building they made a deal for a tour throw the city

"So, that's why we call it 'gold tower', any questions?" asked Victory

"You know… Sam here is a trainer" said Thomas

"You might be here to battle the gym leader I guess" said Britany

"Sorry to say but she's on her holidays right now" said Victory

"Oh… I see" said Sam

"Well maybe she'll make an exception" said Dawn

"Don't know… she told Maryn to fight after her holidays" said Britany

"Who is Maryn?" asked Barry

"Oh, she's from outside like all of you" said Victory

"Actually Patrick is from here" said Thomas

"You are?" asked Britany

"I wouldn't care anyways" said a female voice

The Maryn appear wearing her casual clothes, the boys looked at the two girls surprised

"If you say so" said Victory

"Can you take us to the gym then?" asked Sam

"That wouldn't be necessary, the gym leader is right in front of us" said Patrick

"Which one is she then?" asked Barry

"That would be she" said Patrick

He was pointing at Victory who was smiling

"Victory the thunder" said Patrick

"Gotta admit I thought you'll never notice" said Victory

"Then… what do you say?" asked Barry

"It's ok I guess, but it would be an one and one battle" said Victory

"Sure" said Sam

"Hey, the guys are coming" said Britany

Ash and Drew appeared; May was with them and waved a hand

"You' better May?" asked Britany

"I'm fine thanks" said May

"Hey guys… these are some other good friends" said Victory

"Hello there" said Drew

After a long introduction between all of them, Sam started going pretty well with May but the girls knew she wasn't interested in him more than for a friend. But for Drew it was something very hard to take

He admitted that he was really jealous of this guy; after all he was getting in too good terminus with May


End file.
